


Punks Not Dead

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Punk AU, Song fic, posted on AQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: The power music has on people's lives is sometimes forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yee im posting this on here finally.  
A/N: So this is a product of listening to Green Day and other punk bands all day and not having the energy to be a rebellious teen.
> 
> Everything in italics are song lyrics.
> 
> The lyrics used are from the songs: Jesus of Suburbia-Part II City of the dammed and When It’s Time, by Green Day
> 
> Enjoy!

Heavy beats pump blood through the sea of bodies all moving with the same heart beat. The singers voice is almost drowned out by the addition of thousands more reciting the same lyrics.   
It’s too loud to think and that’s exactly how Yvie liked it. The music did the thinking for her, the truths spoken in a way that so many could never exclusively expressing their own.   
It says home is where the heart is,  
But what a shame.  
Cause everyone’s heart doesn’t beat the same.  
Smiling Yvie looked to her left wrist where those exact words lay engraved into her skin as she sang along. For once she didn’t feel alone.  
Even with her bright neon orange hair and ‘questionable’ fashion sense it was in this crowd of misfits and rebels Yvie felt the most at home, as did most of the people surrounding her.  
However it would be a few songs later that a brown haired girl would fall into Yvie.   
At first Yvie was understandably annoyed by this intrusion of personal space but as she locked hands with the blue eyed girl something inside of her melted.  
The girl stood out like a rose against thorns, clearly this wasn’t really her scene.  
A blush began to rise I Yvie’s cheeks as she admitted the attraction to the girl in her head before realizing that their hands had remained connected.  
“Oh. Sorry!” Yvie quickly let go and wiped away the small amount of sweat that had formed on the side of her skirt. “I’m Yvie, are you okay?”  
“Em..yes.” The girl looked down. “S-sorry for bumping into you. I’ve lost my friend and I sorta panicked.”   
Yvie got an idea.   
“Here.” She bent down slightly. “Jump on and see if you can find them.”   
The girl looked confused at first but soon hesitantly climbed so that she was sat on the taller girls shoulders.   
Yvie held onto the girls legs, careful not to lose balance and send both of them tumbling down.   
“I see her!” The girl yelled from above and Yvie began to slowly make her way through the crowd by the girls directions.   
Finally they came towards another girl with long blond hair. Gently placing the browned haired girl down she ran over to the blonde and hugged her tightly.  
“Bitch. You left me.” They both screamed into each other’s faces.   
Turning back to Yvie the shorter girl held out her hand.  
“Give me your phone.” She begged Yvie.  
A few seconds later her number was saved on the taller girls phone.

Scarlet ❤️

All I want you to understand is when I take your hand it’s cause I want to.

Yvie had a suspicion that this wouldn’t be the last time she would ever meet this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:What up my dudes im having so much fun writing this so plz enjoy.
> 
> The song lyrics used are:
> 
> F.O.D by Green Day  
All By Myself- Green Day (yes i am fully in love with this band)  
Got You- Amyl and The Sniffers

The rush of concerts had become like a drug to Yvie and just like a drug coming down from the high generally sucked.  
Laying face down on her bed, and wearing nothing but a battered up Blink-182 shirt and panties, had become the coping method this time around.   
In the corner of the room a record player spun continuously, and spitting out the words to F.O.D   
I’ve had this burning in my guts now for so long  
My belly’s aching now to say  
I’m taking pleasure in announcing this to you  
So listen up ‘cause you might miss.

What could she say? She just really loved Green Day

Her mind once again wondered back to the girl she met. Yvie had confidence, some may argue too much but the courage to text a cute girl. None.  
Groaning, she turned so that she lay on her side towards the bedrooms door.   
She began to lazily drag her fingers along the lines that decorated her skin, tracing the words and reciting the meanings in her head.   
“Yvie?” A knock came from the other side of the door.  
The sudden noise made Yvie jump. She quickly approached the door and opened it.  
Stood before her was her land lady/ goth mum, Sharon Needles. Years ago she had been well know around the local punk bars as a singer while trying to raise her daughter. It was there that she had met her wife Alaska and now in their early 40s they ran multiple organisations for LGBTQ+ teens. After being kicked out at 14 Yvie had been taken in by the couple after being found outside a bar.   
“Hey so apparently Aqua’s coming home for once, just wanted to know if your gonna join us for dinner tonight?” She asked, leaning casually against the door frame.  
Aquaria? At home? Yvie was surprised, in all the time she had lived with Sharon and Alaska she had never actually met their daughter. Of course there was a few pictures around the house of a smiling little girl with dark curly hair but none from more recent years. Sharon had mentioned things about her like how she was gay too and how she worked in fashion or something.   
“Sure!” Yvie proclaimed giving a goofy side smile that steadily dropped as she felt Sharon’s eyes slowly travel down her body.   
The older woman sighed and tried not to start laughing.  
“Maybe put pants on tonight?”   
Embarrassed, heat flushed Yvie’s cheeks as she swiftly closed the door, smacking her head against the painted wood and letting out a small cackle.

You and me had  
Such wonderful times  
When I’m all by myself  
All by myself

-  
After showering (and singing half a Asking Alexandria album) Yvie stood in front of her wardrobe skimming through her many, many clothes until she came across what she had been searching for. Grey ripped jeans and a old sex pistols shirt that she had hacked into a tank top. Like usual she did her makeup dark, making her bright orange hair stand out even more than normal.  
Finally she slipped on her rainbow docs, a birthday present from her boss. Raja was an old friend of Sharon’s and owned The Glitter Skull nightclub.   
Back before the punk revolutions began in the 70s the club had been a motorcycle garage but soon became a safe haven for the ones society rejected and shunned. Raided and even set on fire a few times the club had been passed through many owners, Raja being the most recent.

Walk in the room, and I start blushing  
I got you  
It’s all the same when you’re getting something  
I got you

Walking towards the living room Yvie heard an unfamiliar voice.   
“Hope you don’t mind but I brought my roommate with me.”   
‘Aquaria’ Yvie thought as she turned the corner and her face dropped.  
There stood in the middle of the living room were two familiar faces.  
Obviously she recognized which was Aquaria, the bleached blond hair and flawless makeup couldn’t hide the fact she was Sharon’s kid.   
However it was who stood next to the blonde that truly cause something in her to panic.  
Here stood in her own home was the one person that she had been thinking about.  
“It’s you.” Scarlet spoke, coming closer to Yvie and smiling.  
Still trying to comprehend what the hell was happening right now Yvie’s immediate reaction was to run back to her bedroom and slam the door behind her.  
Grabbing her phone out of the back poker of her jeans she quickly began to text her only real friend Adore.

Yvangescream👁: I’M A USELESS LESBIAN   
Yvangescream👁: BITCH HELP ME

Adoreo🍪: same  
Adoreo🍪: what’s up  
Yvangescream👁: YOU KNOW THAT GIRL I KINDA SAVED AT THE GREEN DAY CONCERT  
Adoreo🍪: yee I recall your rant about how pretty she was😜  
Yvangescream👁: SHES IN MY HOUSE  
Yvangescream👁: SHES SHARON’S DAUGHTERS ROOMMATE   
Yvangescream👁:ANDSHES HERE  
Yvangescream👁:RIGHT NOW  
Adoreo🍪: WHY DIDN’T U JUST OPEN WITH THAT!  
A soft knock interrupted her half typed reply to Adore.  
She opened the door to see a sad looking Scarlet and just like that Yvie’s heart smashed its self into a million pieces, she never wanted to see this girl sad again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back again with this.
> 
> Lyrics used are from
> 
> Rebel Girl- Bikini Kill  
Warning: brief mention of past addiction

“I’m sorry i didn’t text you.” Yvie awkwardly perched on the edge of her bed. “I wanted too but I couldn’t find the right words.”

Scarlet slowly walked towards her and held out her hand towards the other girl. “Hi and thank you for not dropping me into a sea of people.”

Now smiling Yvie took Scarlet’s hand and lightly shook it, trying hard not to notice how well they fit together.The brunette sat down a comfortable distance away from Yvie but kept their hands connected.

She looked around the taller girls room, posters and photos plastered the walls, many featuring a blue haired girl with her arm around Yvie putting up one finger to the camera.

One photo in particular caught her eye as it looked extremely out of place. In the center stood a much younger Yvie wearing a pink frilly dress and pigtails, behind her stood her parents, neither smiled.

Rebel girl, rebel girl

Rebel girl you are the queen of my world

Rebel girl, rebel girl

I think I wanna take you home

I wanna try on your clothes, uh

When she talks, I hear the revolution

In her hips, there’s revolution

When she walks, the revolution’s coming

In her kiss, I taste the revolution

The songs lyrics broke the silence that had formed between the two and Yvie soon found herself scooting slightly closer towards Scarlet.

“So.” Yvie hesitated slightly. “Do you wanna go eat?”

“Sure.”

-

In the kitchen Sharon, Alaska and Aquaria all sat around the table talking quiet as the other two joined them.

“Ok now your back I can finally tell everyone.” Aquaria expressed. Confused faces filled the room.

“I’m pregnant.” Yvie swore she could see Sharon’s last brain cell die as she tried to process the news. Alaska on the other hand looked ecstatic and began to list off a endless list of questions.

Looking over to Scarlet she saw that the smaller girl was also in a state on uncertainty about the situation so she gently squeezed her hand in a attempt of comfort.

“Aquaria Amanda Needles please tell me that you are joking.” Sharon finally spoke, her voice getting increasingly louder. “Your still basically a kid yourself! And last time I checked you had a girlfriend, how does that even-uuh.”

“You had me when you were younger than I am!” Aquaria shot back in defense.

Sharon’s face started to become red with anger.

“That was a different situation. I was a recovering addict living on Raja’s couch, I was stupid.” Alaska took her wife’s hand and gave a sympathetic look to Scarlet and Yvie.

Sharon hated when her past was brought up and claimed the only good thing that ever came from it was when her tiny, screaming daughter came into the world.

Yvie leant over to Scarlet and whispered something about getting put of their way. The two quickly ran back into Yvie’s room where the orange haired girl grabbed her jacket and keys to her bike.

Scarlet just stood their not really knowing what to do before flinching slightly when Yvie threw her a red leather jacket.

“It might be a bit big but you’ll need it.” Yvie commented while fixed her hair in the mirror.

Slipping on the jacket and zipping it up Scarlet too briefly admired herself in the mirror. The jacket didn’t completely drown her but the sleeves still came a little past her hands.

Yvie fought back the urge to comment about how cute she thought the other girl looked messing with the zips on the jackets pockets.

“Follow me.” Said Yvie walking back out into the hall.  
-

Scarlet shivered slightly as she waited for Yvie to come out of the garage. The rumble of an engine announced the appearance of Yvie on her bike.

“Here.” Scarlet took the helmet from the taller girl and after a small struggle finally managed to put it on.

“I’ve never been on one before.” The shorter girl confessed as she sat behind Yvie who simply grabbed her arms and placed them around her waist.

“Just hold on tight.” She laughed as the pair rode on into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve never written something so damn fast before.
> 
> Sorry not much really happens in this Chapter but the next will be longer.
> 
> Lyrics used are from
> 
> Wild Roses- Of Monsters And Men  
Kiss The Girl- The Disney version or the Stellar Kart cover (either way Nina is a shipper)

On her bike Yvie was free. She could go anywhere effortlessly and now in this moment with Scarlet clinging to her everything just felt perfect.  
After riding around the almost empty streets for a while Yvie pulled the bike into a car park next to a row of shops, most of which were closed up for the night.  
The center one however was lit up like a house in the winter.  
Scarlet giggled at Yvie’s hair after she took off her helmet,which stuck up in all directions.  
“Like your’s looks any better.” The taller girl laughed. “Here.” Yvie reaches over and tucked piece of Scarlet’s hair behind her ear.   
Scarlet brought her face slightly closer as Yvie’s hand lingered on the side of her face.  
The two began to inch closer and Scarlet re-wrapped her arms around Yvie’s waist.  
“Scarlet? Is that you?” The voice from the darkness caused both the girls to jump in fear, Yvie grabbing onto where Scarlet’s hands connected around her body.  
An older woman came from the side of one of the shops, her pastel apron reflecting the streetlights.  
“Nina!” Scarlet flew off the bike and into the women’s arms.   
“Watch it there honey, not as young as I used to be.” Nina squeezed the brunette tightly before drawing her attention to Yvie who still back of her bike. “And who’s this you’re out with? Is she your girlfriend?”  
Swinging her legs over the seat so that she was now standing Yvie introduced herself.  
“Hi I’m Yviangeline, well Yvie and no I’m not Scarlet’s girlfriend.”  
“Not yet.” Nina said quietly under her breath. “Anyway come on in you two, ice cream on the house.”

After several minutes of important ice cream related decision making Scarlet and Yvie sat across from each other in. booth towards the back of the store.  
“I’ve just realised I know literally nothing about you.”  
“There isn’t much to know. Was born here, spent a lot of years in and out of care until my mum remarried. Moved in with Aquaria the day they left.” Scarlet explained, dropping her gaze to avoid eye contact with the other girl.  
“Why’d they go.?” Yvie reached across the table and gently placed her slightly bigger hand over Scarlet’s. “Sorry I feel like I’m overstepping”  
“No.” The brunette moved so that their fingers became intertwined.” It’s okay, my step mum got a promotion and with it came the opportunity to move so they did.”

Wild roses on a bed of leaves  
In the month of May  
I think I wrote my own pain  
Oh don’t you

“Here you go. A triple chocolate swirl topped with marshmallows for Miss Scarlet and for Miss Yvie, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.” Nina placed down the ice cream in front of the pair, who quickly began to scoff it down.   
“Enjoy ladies!” Nina smiled waking back to the counter to not so secretly observed the two girls.  
“How do you know Nina?” Yvie shrugged, going back to rapidly eating her frozen treat.  
Scarlet swallowed before she could answer.  
“She used to bring ice cream to one of the group homes I used to live in. Birthdays and stuff weren’t complete without her.” Looking over at the older woman she smiled at the memories of her and the other girls who lived in the home all getting along for once while the ice cream was shared. She thought back to Shuga who ran the house and how’d she’d always do anything she could for her girls.

Sha la la la la la  
Ain’t that sad  
It’s such a shame, too bad  
You’re gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

“Nina!” Scarlet began to blush wildly. “That’s not funny.”  
Yvie just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I promised a longer chapter and here it is.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is leaving comments about how they are enjoying the fic, they add to the motivation to write this thing.
> 
> And if you want to find any of the songs that have been used in this fic, here is a link to the Spotify Playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71LII1PzmJVpTVsLPfuWhw?si=tlXlWv2PR5KxhRLwwc33og
> 
> Lyrics used are from:
> 
> The Ballard of Me and My Friends- Frank Turner  
11 Minutes- YUNGBLUD (Feat. Halsey and Travis Barker)  
I Was a Teenage Anarchist- Against Me!  
Back Where I Belong- Sum 41  
iapologise if you feel something- Bring Me The Horizon  
Stupid For You- Waterparks

And tonight I’m playing another Nambooka show

So I’m going through my phone book texting everyone I know  
And quite a few I don’t whose numbers found their way onto my phone  
But I might come along anyway, you never really know

Friday night and The Glitter Skull was packed full of individuals ready to start their weekends by sharing a drink with friends and rocking the night away.   
If she was honest, Scarlet was terrified.  
Shuffling towards the bar was a task easier said than done but finally she made it to the bar where she was greeted by a blue haired girl who she recognized from the photos in Yvie’s room.

“What can I get you?” The girl yelled over the music.

“I’m actually looking for Yvie.” Scarlet said as loud as she could.

“She’ll be here in five. Wait are you the one she keeps talking about?”

Scarlet blushed at the thought of Yvie telling her friend about her and the small amount of time they had spent together that one night in Nina’ shop.

“I’m Adore by the way and here.” Adore handed Scarlet a drink. “I’ve never seen the crazy bitch so happy so this is a thank you.”

Taking a small sip of the drink she’d been given and scrunching up her face at the taste she found herself getting lost in the song that was being blasted through various speakers around the room.

I’m 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day  
I’m 11 minutes away, so why aren’t you here?  
You’re 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day  
You’re 11 minutes away, so why aren’t you here?

Her thoughts once again returned to the night she had spent with the orange haired girl. Wondering, if not for Nina’s interruption the two would have actually kissed or would have someone pulled away in fear at the last second.  
Looking around she finally saw the girl that she’d had hoped to talk to tonight but once again found herself lost in a sea of people.

All of a sudden she felt a hand clasp hers and being to tug her in its direction until she was out of the crowd and face to face with Yvie.  
“How many times am I gonna have to fish you out.” The taller girl joked, still leading Scarlet towards somewhere unknown to her.  
Eventually the two came to a set of stairs which lead to an almost balcony like structure which looked over the bar and stage in the downstairs room.

“We’ll be okay up here, Raja won’t care if I’m missing for a little bit anyway.” Yvie took a seat on the old leather sofa, worn out from years of use in the club.

“Sorry to show up out of nowhere, Aquaria told me you worked here.” Scarlet explained sitting next to Yvie.  
“How is she? Sharon won’t admit it but she’s worried and when she’s worried so is Alaska. It’s like living in an anxiety factory.

“Last time i saw her she was back with her girlfriend, Brianna but their constantly on and off so who knows how she really feels about the whole ‘is literally gonna have a child’ situation.”

“I’d just wish she’d come see her mum more, I think I know Sharon better than her own daughter does.”

“How’d you meet Sharon?”

“Now that Scar is a long story.”

*magical flashback sound*

A fourteen year old Yvie stood on the doorstep of her friends house fighting back tears as she clutched onto her small bag of clothes and essentials she had managed to grab.  
The door finally opened reliving a tall blonde wearing ripped up fishnets under shorts and a Ramones shirt that was covered in paint.

“медуза? What’s wrong?”

“Th-they kicked me o-out.” This time the tears couldn’t be stopped and Yvie soon found herself clinging onto the older girls T-shirt.

“Shhhh.” The blonde soothed, running her hand through the smaller girls long black hair. “I think I might know somewhere you can go but first how about we do all the things you planned to once you were free.”  
Yvie smiled as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

“Thank you, Katya.”

I was a teenage anarchist  
Looking for revolution  
I had the style, I had the ambition  
Read all the authors, I knew the right slogans

*magical end of flash back sound*

“So that night I shaved my head, got drunk for the first time and got my first tattoo done.” Yvie leant back into the sofa. “The next night I was brought here where I first met Adore, Sharon, Alaska and Raja. In 24 hours I’d both lost and gained a family.”

She looked down to where Adore stood behind the bar, laughing along with the regulars and welcoming those who wandered in, hoping to find a safe place to express themselves for the night.

Memories, they hold a place  
Just in time to go to waste  
And they all become replaced  
I’m not giving up  
I won’t let go  
‘Cause I am back where I belong

She looked over at Scarlet and speculated how she belonged in a different world to Yvie’s. She could be anywhere tonight, a high end club, at home watching some old movie that she could quote line for line, yet she was here. Sat in a loud, dark and highly unfamiliar environment on a dirty old sofa, which was probably covered in spilled beer and other unknown substances.

“What was the tattoo?”

Yvie pulled up the sleeve on her T-shirt.

“This rose on my shoulder, Katya claimed it had something to do with my soulmate, but in the same sentence mentioned the movie Contact at least four times so it was probably nothing more than a drunken ramble.”

Scarlet traced the thin lines that made up the rose, she loved how the bright red ink stood out from the skin that surrounded it.  
Slowly relaxing into the feeling of the other girlsfinger tips moving across her skin Yvie gradually pulled the brunette onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her.  
Placing a small kiss on the side of Yvie’s neck Scarlet brought her face so that she was level with Yvie’s, biting her lip slightly.

Don’t be afraid to wonder, don’t be afraid to be scared  
It should never be a prison  
So I apologize if you feel something  
But love is all we have, feel something, I know

Time stood still.  
Yvie felt like she had just seen 4 concerts back to back of bands that were now nothing more than old songs that got played now and again. She felt like everything in her life up to this moment had been nothing but a long, confusing dream and this was the moment that she had woken up and real life had begun.

Scarlet couldn’t remember the last time this much happiness had pulsed throughout her body. She never thought anyone would make her feel like this, let alone the girl who had only really seen her in situations where she was almost helpless or clinging on for dear life as they sped through the town on the back of Yvie’s bike.

The pair eventually broke apart once both were out of breath, resting their foreheads together and smiling like the idiots they were.

“What did you even come here tonight for anyway?.” Yvie wondered.

“I came to give your jacket back. I forgot I had it on when you dropped me home after Nina’s”

“Keep it.” Yvie kissed her nose. “It looks cute on you.”

Hey, tell me what you want me to say  
You know I’m stupid for you  
Hey, can you come and come out and play  
You know I’m stupid for you


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long!
> 
> This chapter is pure fluff.
> 
> And remember to check out the playlist of this fic.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71LII1PzmJVpTVsLPfuWhw?si=73CnuJ3ERLi_qMBHqDTs-w
> 
> lyrics used are from:
> 
> The Rock Show- Blink -182  
Remembering Sunday- All Time Low  
I Miss you-Blink-182  
The Light Behind Your Eyes- My Chemical Romance (MCR had to make an appearance at some point)

Adoreo🍪- sooooooooooooooooooo

Adoreo🍪- how’s life with a gf😜

Yvangescream👁- shes not my gf

Adoreo🍪- please

Adoreo🍪- u spend every free moment together

Adoreo🍪- you hold hands

Adoreo🍪- AND DON’T THINK I DIDN’T SEE WHAT HAPPENED ON FRIDAY

Yvangescream👁- still not my gf😐

Yvangescream👁- ttyl got to go pick my not gf up from work

Adoreo🍪- I SWEAR TO GAGA YVIANGLINE REBECCA ODDLY IF U DON’T MAKE THAT GIRL YOUR WIFE I WILL

Yvangescream👁- I really regret telling you my full name….

Yvie was just about to stuff her phone into her jacket pocket when it started to vibrate and a ringtone started playing.

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

She said “what?” and I told her that I didn’t know

She’s so cool, I’m gonna sneak in through her window

Everything’s better when she’s around

I can’t wait till her parents go out of town

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Incoming call: Scarlet ❤️

She answered as quickly as she could.

“Hello?”

“Yvie I’m freaking out. I’ve lost my key, Aquaria isn’t answering and my phone is about to die.”

“It’s okay Scar, just stay at work and I’ll get you as normal.”

“Thank y-.”

The call ended abruptly.

Within a couple of minutes Yvie was speeding down around the town towards the high street where Scarlet worked.

Yvie thought back to her conversation with Adore, she wanted nothing more than Scarlet to be hers but finding the right words had never been easy.

If she had the talent she would have written a song to express every feeling carelessly as so many of the singers she admired had done before her.

Turning down onto the high street Yvie could see Scarlet leant against the exterior wall of her workplace, still wearing the red jacket.

She was turned away towards the direction of the sun which had just began to set, bathing everything in a golden light.

The picture before her of this girl that she had fell for took Yvie’s breath away. She thought that this moment that Scarlet was caught in should be captured and preserve forever, like a painting in a museum.

As soon as she pulled up outside The ‘Feel your Oats’ boutique, Yvie could see the other girls puffy red eyes.

“Something tells me losing your key wasn’t the worst thing to happen today.” She took off her helmet and turned off the bikes engine before holding out her arms to the brunette.

Scarlet rushed into Yvie’s arms as fast as she could, burying her head into the taller girls shoulder and starting to quietly sob. She melted into the taller girl when she felt her arms wrapped around her tightly.

“It’s okay baby,” Yvie tensed slightly at her use of a pet name but Scarlet only tried to get closer to her as she cried. “Come on, lets go.”

Yvie cupped the shorter girls face in her hands, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

Scarlet wiped her eyes and grabbed the spare helmet, settling as close to the orange haired girl as she could on the back of her bike.

-

If I could be with you tonight

I would sing you to sleep

Never let them take the light behind your eyes

I failed and lost this fight

Never fade in the dark

Just remember you will always burn as bright

Yvie was thankful that Alaska and Sharon were out once they reached home, she’d only ever brought one girl home, only a friend but the teasing was endless from the two older woman.

Scarlet was almost asleep leant lazily against Yvie’s back.

It was a struggle but Yvie was able to successfully remove the sleepy girl’s helmet without having to move her too much.

After several attempts and several fails to try and help Scarlet stand Yvie had had enough of the time she was wasting. With all her strength she managed to lift the other girl off her bike and into her arms as if she was a toddler.

As if it were her natural reflex Scarlet wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck.

“Let me take care of you,” Yvie insisted, carrying her though the house until they reached her bedroom.

Yvie cursed to herself she felt her feet stumble over a pair of shoes she had left out, she face planted the bed with Scarlet trapped under her.

“I knew I could get you to fall for me.” Using the fact that her arms were still around Yvie’s neck, Scarlet pulled her into a kiss.

“You’re such a dork.” Yvie kissed her again before standing up and walking over to her wardrobe. “For m’lady.” She winked at Scarlet who now sat up on her bed and threw over a T-shirt and sweatpants.

“Why whenever I’m here do I get clothes thrown at me?” Scarlet’s lips curled into a lazy smile.

Picking out a pair of shorts for herself and getting her phone out of her jacket pocket Yvie left the room in order to give Scarlet some privacy.

-

She’s been running through my dreams

And it’s driving me crazy, it seems

I’m going to ask her to marry me

Scarlet felt like she was in a dream, she had buried herself in the centre of Yvie’s bed after dressing herself in the clothes she had been given.

She inhaled Yvie’s sent as she snuggled down into the covers and pillows.

Stretching her hand under the second set of pillows on the side she presumed Yvie slept on, her hand felt an envelop of some sort. Pulling it out from under the pillow and opening it Scarlet found that it was full of postcards, one from more places than she could ever think of.

Some even had photos attached, clearly taken on a polaroid due to the size. Each featured two blonde women posting with various landmarks or place signs from around the world.

Scarlet was hesitant but decided to read the back of one of the postcards, this one from Italy.

To медуза, I’ve finally found time to write this after a rough couple of days.

Trixie fell off the stage at her show (I laughed) and it turns out her ankle is broken, which sucks for me cause I have to do everything for her. (It’s a good job I love my wife ;))

I can’t wait to see you in a few weeks. Make sure you reserve our spot in the Skull. I hope your okay and safe, I know I shouldn’t cause your grown up now but I still worry about you.

Anyway enough of that soppy crap, I’ll see you when I see you.

\- Katya

P.S- Trixie says hi

P.P.S- is Sharon still alive or has the old witch finally been melted

“You found my collection.”

Scarlet jumped and dropped the post card when she realized that Yvie was back in the room.

“Sorry, I was just curious why they were under your pillow.” She placed everything back into the envelope.

Yvie smiled and lifted the covers, climbing in next to Scarlet who began to blush as the taller girl got closer.

“What does she call you? I don’t even know what language that is.”

“медуза. It’s Russian for jellyfish. For like 5 years running on Halloween I wore this big pink jellyfish outfit.”

“No way.”

“Yeah, shes never gonna let that go. Even has her wife calling me it.”

I miss you I miss you

Where are you?

And I’m so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

A comfortable silence soon fell over the two as Yvie began I mindlessly scroll through her tumblr and Scarlet lead next to her observing the other girls face.

Ever since their first meeting Scarlet had fallen in love with Yvie’s eyes and how she could get lost in the deep brown colour.

Finding Yvie’s hand she laced their fingers together, resulting in the orange haired girl to put down her phone and fully lay with Scarlet.

“Cuddle me.” Scarlet yawned and held out her free arm so Yvie had room to get closer.

“Of course baby.” Soon enough Yvie has almost completely wrapped herself around the smaller girl, who hummed into Yvie’s chest.

The two stayed in this position for an hour, Yvie occasionally kissing the top of Scarlet’s head.

“Yves.” Scarlet’s whisper tickled the exposed skin in Yvie’s neck. “Will you be my girlfriend?.”

Instead on an answer Scarlet was only met with closed eyes and soft breaths.

Scarlet chuckled to herself and leant up to kiss her.

An answer could wait till morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back, Back, Back again…
> 
> This is angsty so warning and mention of death
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71LII1PzmJVpTVsLPfuWhw?si=73CnuJ3ERLi_qMBHqDTs-w
> 
> lyrics used are from:
> 
> The Middle- Jimmy Eat World  
Scattered- Green Day

It was 4 months later when Yvie received the call. She, Scarlet, Adore and even Aquaria had spent the day at the beach, enjoying the last days of summer while they lasted.

To end the day of sun, sea and sandcastles the group had stopped off at Nina’s Ice Cream shop.

As soon as they walked in Nina had scolded them for not coming in more often but soon forget about it as soon as she saw the small bump Aquaria was sporting and started to rapidly fire out questions to the blonde haired girl.

Having recently found out that the baby was a girl everyone has been throwing out name suggestions, some good but mostly bad.

Hey, you know their all the same.

You know you’re doin’ better on your own,

so don’t buy in.

Live right now, just be yourself.

It doesn’t matter if it’s good enough,

for someone else.

Sitting next to Scarlet, Yvie kissed the ice cream that had somehow found its way onto her girlfriends nose.

Girlfriend. Yvie was still in aw at the knowledge that this beautiful and funny girl was all hers. She recalled that when on their first official date Nina had almost fainted when they had walked in hand in hand and sat on the same side of the booth so they could cuddle slightly.

Yvie had never cared for someone so much and it was clear that Scarlet cared deeply about her too.

-

Adore had been in the middle of telling a crazy, most likely made up story about how she once fell while crowd surfing and landed on an older woman who she swore would be her future wife.

Yvie’s phone began to vibrate on the table, no custom ringtone usually meant that it was a blocked or unknown number trying to reach her.

“Sorry guys.” She stood up and gave Scarlet a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Stepping outside into the slightly chilly breeze that had appeared after the sun had gone down, Yvie answered her phone.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Yviangeline? Is that you?”

It was a voice so known to Yvie it could have been her own but at the same time she had tried so hard to forget.

“I’m sorry but you’ve got the wrong number.” Yvie tried to end the call before it went any further but she soon heard another voice muttering and the phone being passed to another.”

“Yvie? It’s me A’keria, please don’t hang up.”

“And why should I listen to you?”

“Because you need to know something.”

And there it was, as clear as a song lyric.

“Your father passed away last night.”

The call ended.

-

I’ve got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor.

Reminds me of the times we shared.

Makes me wish that you were here.

Falling. Yvie felt like she was falling, not the good kind as into love but an eternal drop into nothingness.

Noises echoed around her but yet she heard nothing clearly, just the beat of the song she blaring through her headphones.

Curled up under her bed cover, trying to ignore the almost unbearable heat, isn’t where she expected to be.

Bad news had appeared like a rain cloud on a sunny day.

Gripped in her hands she held a photograph from when she was younger. The smiling child had become a stranger, an unrecognizable part of time that she almost couldn’t remember.

She didn’t hear her bedroom door open only the feeling of someone sat next to her on the bed.

“Not in the mood for a pep talk Alaska.” She mumbled as the covers were pulled back.

“Actually it’s me.”

Yvie looked up to find Aquaria staring back at her.

“Yves, I know that we’ve never been close, that’s my fault, but your my sister, my parents took you in as their own. Who’s blood we have doesn’t matter, we are a family. A weird punk/goth, all strangely named and slightly fucked up family.” The blonde began to rub over her bump slightly. “This family is growing Yvie and I think you should try make some sort of peace with the past before you can move on and live in the future.”

Yvie didn’t realize she was crying until a salty tear touched her lips.

Aquaria gave her a hug and began to cry with her.

“Damm hormones.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

“Bump got a name yet?”

“Astrid.” Aquaria began to smile. “Astrid Eve Needles.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: idk if anyone actually reads this but here it is.
> 
> Warning of swearing
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71LII1PzmJVpTVsLPfuWhw?si=15dApEDeRNaVbN1Pxi_BkA
> 
> Lyrics used are from:
> 
> The End Of All Things- Panic! At The Disco  
Lithium- Evanescence  
Perfect- Simple Plan

Whether near or far

I am always yours

Any change in time

We are young again

Lay us down

We’re in love

We’re in love

Nothing good ever happens after 3am. A unspoken rule of life that Yvie, in this moment, had began to agree with.

She was glad for the gradual incoming of shorter days meaning the daylight would take longer to appear. Silently wishing that the sun wouldn’t rise at all and she could stay in this pocket of time for an eternity.

Lead in Scarlet’s bedroom there were no distractions, no posters of her heroes and no mindful lyrics dancing throughout the air. Only plain white walls and thoughts.

It only dawned on Yvie when she checked her phone for the second time that minute that it was in fact 3am.

And that today was her fathers funeral.

As if she knew she needed the extra comfort Scarlet cuddled up closer to Yvie’s side where she had latched onto in her sleep, like a koala to a tree branch.

Only a few hours ago the pair had made love for the first time as a couple, both had been wanting to keep things between them at a slow pace but with the recent spike in negative emotions, both wanted to share something positive together.

Mapping out every inch of Scarlet’s body with her hands and lips, leaving marks running down her neck, Yvie knew that she was completely in love with her.

Scarlet had her heart since the beginning and as she had traced around every curve of ink on Yvie’s skin, learning every word by heart she too knew that this was love.

Yvie lightly ran her finger over Scarlet’s shoulder as if an image would magically appear by connecting the freckles which were dotted around.

Don’t want to let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can’t break free until I let it go  
Let me go

“Baby?” Scarlet stirred, looking up with sleepy eyes that made Yvie’s heart melt. “I know you’re worried about today.”

Yvie took up Scarlet’s hand to her lips, placing on a delicate kiss.

“I don’t think I can do this.” She sighed.

Scarlet adjusted them so that she was now spooning the taller girl.

“You can. I know you can.” Scarlet spoke softly and once again began to trace the lines of nearby tattoos.

Yvie soon moved so that she was facing Scarlet.

“Yves, look at me. You are the strongest person I know, you’re my knight in battered band shirts and docs and I’m coming with you.” Scarlet declared kissing the other girl briefly.

“You sure? I can’t promise that everything is gonna be magically okay.”

“I don’t care. I love you Yviangeline Oddly and if they don’t wanna accept that then it’s their loss.”

And there it was, the three words that can change so much in a persons life. Whether they are proclaimed in a song or simply whispered on nights like this, those three words hold within them a great power.

“I love you too.”

-

Yvie left Scarlet’s a few hours later.

She finally made it home after driving around the almost empty streets in an attempt to take her mind off the forthcoming events of the day.

Walking into the kitchen she was met with a very sluggish Sharon trying to make coffee with her eyes half closed with sleep.

“You want some Oddball?” She grumbled while rummaging around a drawer for a spoon. “Looks like you need it. You look like shit.”

Yvie smiled at the nickname.

“Haven’t heard you call me that in a while and yes I would, didn’t sleep.” She sat down at the kitchen table as Sharon placed a jellyfish mug in front of her.

“Why do you still have this?” Yvie ran her thumb over the faded pictures that decorated the mug, the words at the bottom that once showed the place it came from long since disappeared. It had been a present from Katya after the first time she had gone away, Yvie had cried everyday the older girl had been gone.

Sharon had sat down opposite her clutching her own coffee mug as if her life depended on it.

“I kept it cause that’s what mums do, keep stuff to embarrass their kids when they grow up.”

Yvie looked down into her coffee, she was always told that she looked so much like her mother but when she looked herself only saw her fathers face staring back.

Now she was here with the woman who looked nothing like her yet had been the best parent she could have ever asked for. Sharon never judged and although she sometimes acted stupid, Yvie knew that she was probably the smartest out of everyone.

“You know that heart to hearts are more Alaska’s thing so I’m gonna try make this quick.” Sharon paused to down the last of her coffee and take a deep breath. “I wish I could tell you that everything will go okay today but you know I don’t do bullshit. Don’t hide who you are, introduce Scarlet as your girl and if they don’t like it well that’s their problem because no matter what, Yvie Oddly, you are my kid. And you will always have a place in this family.”

By the time she was finished Yvie was crying.

Sharon came over too her and wrapped her up into a hug as she cried. Not too long after Yvie felt a third join there hug. Alaska took her wife’s hand.

“I love you guys, so much.”

Hey, Dad, look at me

Think back, and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

-

Rain. Nothing but rain.

For once Yvie was glad that she wasn’t on her bike and risk tarnishing the beauty that sat beside her. Although thankful for coming with her Scarlet looked out of place in black, she belonged in her namesake, something bold and royal. Like a drop of blood in snow.

In the distance they could see a small gathering of people under a cloud of umbrellas, sheltering from the falling rain.

Scarlet knew that her girlfriend was panicking from the look in her eyes as she lay her eyes of people she hadn’t seen in years.

“We can do this.”

No reply was given as they both stepped out of the car Adore had lent them.

Yvie gripped onto the smaller girls hand as if Scarlet were her life support for this moment, as they finally reached the group of people, standing next to an empty grave.

“Yviangeline?” An older woman stepped forward. “Is that really you?”

“Hi Mum.”


End file.
